Frozen II and the Rise of Gunpowder
by HeroofBergen
Summary: One year after the Great Thaw and the Sacrifice of the Hero of Bergen everything in Arendelle has returned to normal. However in Weselton the Duke has been building up a navy armed with a new invention, cannons. War will consume the two countries, can the return of the Protégé of the Sun save Arendelle. Sequel to Frozen and the Titanium Katana.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue. This is a sequel to my previous Frozen fanfiction, Frozen and the Titanium Katana. So if you haven't read it you will; 1. Be totally lost because you would have never met my O.C. before, 2. And would have massive spoilers for its prequel. So I highly recommend you read my first fanfic before reading this.

A year has passed since the Great Freeze and the Great Sacrifice by the Hero of Bergen to bring Summer and the rest of the seasons back to the country of Arendelle. However across the sea in the country of Weselton the Duke of the country has building up the Weselton navy and army in a manner so that he could attack Arendelle which a year earlier sent an embargo on the country. How was the Duke doing this you may ask? Well just before the Duke was forced out of Arendelle unable to return ever again he went to the Queen's twin brother's experimentation room and found a small bag filled with a black sand like powder that when ignited it exploded in a flash of fire. As Weselton navy got more and more powerful the Duke relied that we would need even more ships to take over Arendelle than the powerful but relatively small navy that Weselton processed. To grow his countries naval power even further and to help satisfy his own lust for vengeance. The country the Duke traveled to was none other than the Southern Iles. The Duke hope that the King would share the same hatred for Arendelle that he had since the king's own son was murdered in cold blood by a person from the country on Arendelle soil.

The Duke traveled the Southern Iles hoping to sign a treaty with the kingdom's king and more importantly for than double the size of his fleet with the Southern Iles having the largest navy in the region. The Duke arrived in the kingdom's capitol, Copenhagen. The Duke traveled the throne room of the castle to meet with the King hoping that he shared the same revengeful lust against Arendelle that he processed. "Now presenting the Duke of Weaseltown." The announcer of the Southern Iles said as the Duke entered the throne room pronouncing the name of Weselton wrong. "Weselton it's pronounced Weselton." The Duke said to the announcer slightly agitated because of the critical matters he was about to discuss with the King. The Duke began he's speech trying to persuade the King of the Southern Iles to join him on his quest react his vengeance on Arendelle. To the surprise of the Duke the King did not share the feelings of hatred and need for revenge that the Duke had processed, despite his son being killed on Arendelle soil. When the Duke did bring up the fact of his youngest sons murder by the twin brother of the Queen of Arendelle the King responded. "My son's death prays on my mind every single day, but I had always feared that his ambition would get the better of him and that I would become forced to get rid of him in my way. The Hero of Bergen saved me from making a very difficult decision, and if I wanted to invade Arendelle out of vengeance to honor my son it would be to no avail since the killer of my son is also no longer on this earth." The King said turning down the Duke's offer and he knew that without the massive navy of the Southern Iles he wouldn't be able to invade and take over Arendelle. The Duke than changed tactics. "Well, if you're not with me, than you are against me." The Duke managed to say in the most threatening manner he could muster to the King. "Are you threatening me in my own throne room?" The King said standing up from his seated position from his throne.

Just at that moment one of the Duke's ships floated into view just outside the window of the throne room its broadside cannons opened and ready to fire. 'What do you think?' The Duke said as the King noticed the massive battleship floating just outside his throne room. The King than reluctantly singed a treaty with Weselton that said that the Southern Iles would assist Weselton in every major conflict that it gets involved in. This treaty would lead the two countries on a collision path to war with Arendelle, and the return of the country's most powerful warrior.

Before anyone asks yes the Southern Iles are supposed to Denmark, and I will explain how Denmark got its name in my universe, same with Norway later. And I couldn't resist to do the Weaseltown joke in this.

The reason I choose the Duke for the main antagonist for the sequel and killed off Hans is for two major reasons. One it was satisfy as hell to kill of Hans in one of the most brutal ways possible, and two between two villains of Frozen at the end of the movie the Duke lost way more than Hans. Hans just lost pride and based on the fourth season OUAT he went home his brother's respect him a little bit. That is compered to the Duke who for one was caught for trying to commit war profiteering, two was kicked out of Arendelle, and three all trade with Arendelle was completely stopped with according to him at least Weselton's greatest trading partner, and just based on the fact that Pearl Harbor happened mainly because the U.S. had a trade embargo with Japan. Disney take notes if want to bring back a villain for Frozen II it should be the Duke not Hans. Please comment if you agree or disagree with me. Don't bring up Frozen Fever I haven't seen it yet.

I will say it right now that this story is much darker than its predecessor and I hope you all enjoy it, I'll see you all in the next chapter when I return to Arendelle to see what as happened in the last year. If you guys have any questions involving this or the previous story I would be glad to answer, as long as they don't contain spoilers.

Results of my favorite character from Frozen pole. Elsa and Anna tried for first with three votes, Olaf in second with two, and Kristoff in third with one. Everyone else received no votes.


	2. Chapter 2: Back in Arendelle

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue. This is a sequel to my previous Frozen fanfiction, Frozen and the Titanium Katana.

The scene shifts back to Arendelle as the one year anniversary of the Great Thaw and the Sacrifice of the Hero of Bergen was soon going to be coming apron the beautiful country of Arendelle. The Queen of the kingdom, the Snow Queen Elsa, has been ruling over the country for a little under a year now and she has been ruling over it surprisingly well. Expressly since she was the one that was responsible for the Great Freeze that put Arendelle in a brief state of enteral only to be broken by the Queen secret twin brother David more commonly known outside of Arendelle as the Hero of Bergen.

Anyway the relationship between the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliver Kristoff and the Princess Anna had grown over the past year since the Great Freeze. Kristoff was even considering asking the princess for her hand in marriage and was in the stable preparing for the proposal with his pet reindeer Sven. "What do you think about this bud. Hey Anna, sweetie, honey, ya know Anna. Can I ask you a question? You know that I love you, and I know that you love me. So can I just ask will marry me." Kristoff said to his pet reindeer rehearsing his proposal to Anna. "Honk, sniff, honk, sniff, sniff, honk." Sven honked to Kristoff who could somehow understand him. "Oh Sven stop judging me." Kristoff said to his pet reindeer and best friend. "What are you doing?" Kristoff heard from behind him to turn around and see the small snowman by the name of Olaf staring at him. "Oh Olaf you scared me. I'm just practicing something." Kristoff said down to the little snowman. What are you practicing?" Olaf asked Kristoff his child-like nature skill with him even a year after his 'birth'. "Ok Olaf can you keep a secret." Kristoff said kneeling down to the snowman's eye level. "Of course Kristoff, I can keep a secret." Olaf said while not actually not knowing what a secret is. "I'm going to ask Anna to marry me." Kristoff said to the little snowman and the snowman's face light up at the news. "Oh really I'll go tell her for you Kristoff." Olaf said beginning to waddle out of the stable. "No Olaf, I don't think you quite understand what a secret is. You are not supposed to tell anyone, that's the point." Kristoff said giving Olaf a quick Crash Course on what a secret is.

"What secret Kristoff?" Kristoff heard a female voice from behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin, only to turn around and she Anna's older sister and Queen of Arendelle, Elsa. "Elsa you scared me." Kristoff said to Elsa. "I'm going to propose to Anna. I'm just trying to get the words right." Kristoff said to Elsa. "Well you meant have better success if your were actually talking to a woman, rather than a reindeer, or a talking snowman." Elsa said to Kristoff. "Anna will you..." Kristoff began only for Elsa to interrupt him saying. "Aren't you going to get down on one knee." Elsa said showing a new happier side of her, verses the cold ice queen persona she had for most of her life. "I'm not getting down on one knee." Kristoff said back to Elsa. "Are you sure, she would love it being a hopeless romantic and all." Elsa said back to Kristoff with a tint of sarcasm she must of picked from her brother, and sister, and maybe Olaf. "Whatever Elsa. As I was saying, Anna will you marry me." Kristoff said fake purposing to Elsa. "So do you think it will work." Kristoff asked Elsa for her honest opinion. "Honestly, I think it would work for Anna. For me no, Anna yes. I still think you should get down on one knee." Elsa said using more sarcasm in two sentences than she had in half her entire life. 'I'm not getting down on one knee, Elsa." Kristoff to Elsa as she looked off into the distance as if she heard something. "Hey, Elsa are you alright." Kristoff said putting a comforting hand on her cold shoulder, literally. "Yeah, I'm fine Kristoff. I must be just stressed out or something. I swear that I keep hearing things." Elsa said to Kristoff talking about the same strange voice she had been hearing off and on for the last year.

"Hearing thing?" Kristoff said to his possible future sister-in-law with a little concern in her voice, since she is one of the most powerful beings on the planet. "It's nothing Kristoff, trust me." Elsa said to Kristoff in the most calm way she could muster. "I'm sure that Anna will marry you." Elsa said beginning to walk out of the stable, Olaf by her side. "Elsa!" Kristoff called out to her." "Yes, what is it?" Elsa asked the possible future brother-in-law. "If Anna does say yes, will you bless the marriage." Kristoff said asking Elsa. "Of course I will Kristoff. Anna loves you, and most importantly you love Anna. Your no Hans, Kristoff." Elsa said to Kristoff talking Anna's previous fiancé who was currently laying at the bottom of the Arendellian harbor with a broken sword in his stomach.

Elsa returned to her quarters preparing to take a nap after a long day of ruling over one of the most powerful nations in all of Europe. _"Elsa, I'm still here."_ The same voice that Elsa had been hearing for the last year began to speak to her from the background. "I know that you are still here. You've been telling me this for the last year, know whoever you are can you just leave me alone." Elsa said into the background. _"I am just here to warn you that he is almost finished with her preparations."_ The voice said talking about the Duke of Weselton. "Its not Elsa, just block it out Elsa." Elsa said to herself cupping her hands around her ears and trying block out the voice as temperature of the room began to drop. _"We will be ready in one week's time. And he will bring with him ships that shoot fire and steel."_ The voice said talking about the cannons the Duke had equipped his ships with. "Just ignore it Elsa." Elsa said to herself as frost began to build around her body. _"Soon he will bring war and destruction to Arendelle."_ The voice said and Elsa reached her breaking point. "Leave me alone!" Elsa shouted into the background as she shot spikes of ice in every direction. The spikes implanted themselves in the wall surrounding her. At that exact moment the voice faded into the background. The spikes of ice soon melted afterwards as Elsa calmed down and quickly fell asleep unaware that the voice that had been talking to her for the last year was warning her about the return of the Duke of Weselton and the death and destruction that would come with him.

I apologize that this chapter took so much longer than my average length between chapters. My computer has been having problems lately, and writing two completely different stories at the same time sucks. I hope the next chapter should come out sooner, but with my senior year of high school about to began I doubt it. I hope you guys enjoy and please comment, follow, and favorite afterwards. And if you are really helpful tell your friends about this stories I'd like to gain a bigger audience.

I called out Kristoff understanding Sven because I thought that it was never explained in the movie, sure it was funny, but I can see people seeing it as a plot hole. It's not a bad plot hole I'm just a dick when narrating. Yes before anyone asks I do watch and I'm a fan of Crash Course, expressly the World and U.S. History ones.


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue. This is a sequel to my previous Frozen fanfiction, Frozen and the Titanium Katana. I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment, favorite, and follow afterwards.

"The greatest thing just happened to me!" The dairy of Anna said as she wrote in her journal recounting the events of the day. "For the last few days Kristoff has been acting kind of strange around, well not to strange, just normally strange. Anyway we had been hanging in the stable area with Sven and Olaf more and more often lately and I wanted to know way. So when he asked me help him clean out Sven stall I jumped at the chance to find out what he was doing. As the two of us arrived at the stable Kristoff and searched through the hay of Sven's pen. "What are you doing?" I asked Kristoff as searched through the hay. That was when Kristoff turned around his right hand closed and he was down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Kristoff asked me, opening his hand to show a small golden ring with a small blue diamond shining in the middle. "Of course I will marry you." I said tears forming in my eyes as he put the small ring on my finger. I then tackled him into the straw, and spent a couple minutes making out in the straw. "Who gave you the idea to be on one knee?" I jokingly asked him knowing that it couldn't have come from him. "Your sister." Kristoff humbly answered me. "Of course she did." I said back to my now fiancé, my relationship with my sister much better than it was the year before.

The scene chances to Elsa's personal quarters as she searched through the countless amount of papers that she had on her desk. "Treaty, tax, treaty, tax, bill, treaty, bill, and a wedding invitation. Good job, Kristoff you did take my advice." Elsa said to herself looking through all the papers on her desk. _"I'm still here Elsa."_ The same voice that Elsa had been hearing for the last year said seemly from nowhere. "Will you please just leave me alone? I get that you are still here, you ever you are." Elsa said into the background as the same almost ghost-like voice continued. _"I will return Elsa, and you will need me to fend off the invaders."_ The voice said to Elsa. _"_ Wait what did you say?" Elsa said into the background, as the voice continued its warning. " _He will return to destroy Arendelle sooner than you think."_ The voice said as it faded back in the background, talking about the Duke of Weselton who was currently building both the Weselton and now Southern Iles navies to destroy Arendelle. "No wait comeback, no forget it Elsa you must be just going crazy." Elsa said to herself going back to her queenly duties. "Elsa, you have to be the great strong Queen that you and all of Arendelle needs to be." Elsa said talking to herself in third person.

"Hey Elsa, are you in there." The familiar voice of Elsa's little sister Anna said from outside the closed door of her quarters. "Yeah I'm in here, come in Anna." Elsa said to her little sister. Anna opened the door to Elsa's room and stood in front of her older sister awkwardly, still adjusting to speaking to her sister after spending the vast majority of their lives separated. Elsa noticed the awkwardness and put her royal papers down on her table giving her little sister her full attention. "What is it that you want to talk about, Anna?" Elsa asked her little sister in the kindest manner she could muster. "Elsa can I talk to you for a second, or two, maybe three..." Anna said to her big sister beginning to start rambling. "Yes Anna, now what do you what to talk about?" Elsa said to her sister stopping her from rambling on. "Elsa I have a question to ask you. Do you think that I should marry Kristoff?" Anna asked her sister. "What do you mean, of course you should marry Kristoff. Why do you ask?" Elsa to back to Anna getting up from her chair, a little concern in voice during her last sentence. "It's just, it's just that I wish our brother and parents could be here to watch our marriage." Anna said her eyes slightly tearing up as she spoke. "Hey Anna calm down, you know that our loved ones never really leave us. They just stay in a special place in your heart." Elsa said to her little sister, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, I think I needed that. You can go back to whatever you were doing Elsa." Anna said whipping away her tears, and left not the long after. "I'll see you later Anna." Elsa said to her little sister as she closed the door behind her. _"She's an odd one isn't she, Elsa."_ The same voice said as the door to Elsa's room closed. "Just ignore it Elsa, it's not real." Elsa said to herself as the voice continued. _"Elsa you can't be deaf you my warnings forever. Soon the vengeful one will return and I will be the only one who can defeat him." The voice continued its voice louder and more direct than it was a few minutes earlier. "Just ignore it Elsa, it's not real." Elsa repeated to herself. "Fine Elsa, if you won't heed my warnings than you have accepted your fate."_ The voice said, anger burning in its words. The voice than faded back into the background never to be heard from again. "Finally silence!" Elsa said to herself as the voice that had been torturing her for years finally disappeared.

Unknown to her and everyone else on the planet, almost ninety-three million miles away a certain warrior was rebuilding his pyrokinetic powers deep inside the fiery core of the sun. "It is time." A voice boomed from inside the twenty-seven million degree heat of the sun's core. A small section of the sun's core transformed in a ball of fire and heat to create the shape of a human being made of fire. This human was five feet ten inches tall, he weighed about a hundred and ninety pounds (on earth), and his hair was ashy brown and fall on his head like a mop. The fire of the sun rushed through his veins and arteries as his blood and reached his heart, which acted more like a small sun pumping the fire throughout his body. As the fire inside his body started to become self-sustaining he opened his eyes to revile firing red eyes. His eyes then quickly returned to their original color of emerald green and he spoke. "I have returned." The Hero of Bergen said as he was reborn in the fires of the Sun and from the god that gave him the powers of fire in the first place, the Sun God Apollo.

I apologize this chapter took so long. It was a bitch to just get this longer than a thousand words. My final year of high school has just started and it has been a chore just to get to a computer to write either of the stories I am currently writing right now, not to sound like I'm trying to make excuses for myself. I hope the next one will be out sooner, but with four A.P. classes I doubt it.

Before someone asks, ninety-three millions miles is the distance from the Earth to the Sun, and twenty-seven million degrees is the estimated temperature (in Fahrenheit) of the core of the Sun. I told you guys Apollo would be more important in my future chapters, and he's back.


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate, Cannons, and Fire

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue. This is a sequel to my previous Frozen fanfiction, Frozen and the Titanium Katana. I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment, favorite, and follow afterwards. The title is a reference to the common saying in history. "Germs, Guns, and Steel."

A few days have passed since Kristoff had proposed to Anna and the couple was busy planning for their wedding day. "OK let's see what we got here; chocolate cake, chocolate fudge, chocolate pie, chocolate ice cream, or is chocolate ice cream to obvious." Anna said as she was expecting the food for her wedding that would be happening in the next few weeks. "So do you want the ice cream your highness?" One of the castle servants said holding up the bowl of ice cream. "Yes we should have ice cream, you're dismissed." Anna said making up her mind and dismissing the servant at the same time. "Yes your highness." The servant said putting the bowl of ice cream back on the table and left the dining room, just as Kristoff entered.

"Damn, don't you think that's enough chocolate honey?" Kristoff sarcastically said to his fiancé. "I don't know, unless you think it's too much?" Anna said to her future husband, not noticing the sarcasm in his voice. "That's not what I meant Anna." Kristoff said putting a reassuring hand on his fiancé's shoulder. "I know, I just want our wedding to be as perfect as it can possibly be." Anna said looking into the milk chocolate like brown eyes of her future husband. "Well, considering the last time this kingdom had a royal event the entire kingdom was frozen. I think our wedding has a pretty low bar to beat." Kristoff said to his fiancé, the same amount of sarcasm burning in his words.

"That's not funny Kristoff." Anna said pulling away from Kristoff's embrace. "What's wrong Anna, you haven't really been yourself ever since I proposed to you?" Kristoff asked Anna, as she leaned over the table filled with chocolate food. "It's just, it's just that ever since you proposed to me. I've had this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen." Anna said to Kristoff, her turquoise blue eyes staring directing into the chocolate brown of her future husbands. "Anna trust me, nothing bad is going to happen. I only thing I can think that we meant have a problem with is finding someone to walk you down the aisle." Kristoff said to his fiancé.

"I can do it." Olaf said, the small deformed snowman appearing seemly out of nowhere. "Olaf, I didn't see you there." Kristoff said noticing the snowman and kneeled down to his eye level. "Now are you sure that you want the incredible responsibility of walking my future wife down the aisle." Kristoff said to Olaf and the snowman responded happily. "Of course, I'm the best snowman for the job." Olaf said back to Kristoff, doing a small salute with his stick arms. Making both Anna and Kristoff giggle to themselves. "Ok Olaf, you can walk me down the aisle." Anna said kneeling down to Olaf's eye level next to her fiancé. "Really, I better get ready for the wedding. I've got to look my best ya know." Olaf said happily, as hop away from the couple.

"I love that little snowman." Kristoff said as the couple watched the happy snowman hop away. "I do to Kristoff, he always finds a way to make any situation better." Anna said as the couple returned to their work preparing for their wedding. "Now does that remind me of somebody?" Kristoff said to his fiancé, forcing her face to turn redder than the fire that was burning in the fireplace. "Oh stop it, Kristoff. Let's get back to work." Anna said slightly elbowing Kristoff in his side. "As you wish your highness." Kristoff said as the couple returned to their work as the scene switched to Weselton, as the Duke was busy refitting the Southern Iles navy with cannons.

"Hurry up men, I want all these ships fitted up with cannons by the end of the week. Now chop, chop." The Duke barked, ordering his man from atop his snow white horse. "Sir, I don't mean to question your command." One of the Duke's lieutenants said to his commander. "Then don't solider, and get back to work." The Duke coldly responded back to his lieutenant. "But, if may ask. Why are in such a rush? Arendelle is only a day's journey from here, two days at the most." His lieutenant said to the Duke, ignoring his previous words, and making a valid point.

"We are rushing, because the dear princess will be getting married by the end of the month, and want to crash her wedding day." The Duke said down to his lieutenant, his light blue eyes seeming to burn into his soul. The lieutenant shifted uncomfortably, which the Duke seemed to find amusing, before continuing. "Yes, I understand sir. I apologize if I have offended you." The lieutenant said up to the Duke, only to get a sarcastic remark back. "Not at all, now get to work, or you will be the first thing fired out of that cannon." The Duke said pointing to a large steel cannon with wheel, which was being lifted onto one of the wooden boats. The lieutenant had to gulp to himself, not knowing if his leader was being serious. Before he returned to his duties.

"Ackm..." A private of the Weselton army cleared his throat as a way to get his commanders attention. "Hmm... yes what is it, private?" The Duke barked at his subordinate. "I have important news from the King himself, sir." The private said giving his commanding officer a small piece of parchment.

The Duke read the piece of parchment which was handed to him, which said. "You, the Duke of Weselton, are hereby summoned to a meeting with the King." The only words the small piece of parchment said not being specific on the manner the king wanted to speak with the Duke. "Captain Krieger!" The Duke called out to his highest ranking officer, other than himself. "Captain Krieger, at your service lord." The captain said, giving a small bow to his commanding officer. "I have requested to speak with our fair King. So I am putting in charge of the preparations until my return." The Duke said down to the captain. "It will down my lord." The captain said to his commander, before the Duke on his white horse galloped off heading toward the castle that towered over the city. "Alright, you all heard our commander's orders. He wants all of these cannons loaded onto this ships before the end of the week. Now get to work." The captain said as the scene shifts to inside the core of Sun, as the Sun God Apollo was busy training the newly reincarnated Hero of Bergen.

"Why do I have to do this again?" David asked his mentor after he throw a small orange fireball at a target, who also just happened to be the Sun God Apollo. "I'm just making sure that your powers have returned, and that you will be ready when return to Earth." Apollo said his voice booming overhead, from his throne of fire. "Yeah I know that, but all of this is things learned how to do when I was a baby. Without your help." David said up to his mentor. "I just want make sure that you are still able to accomplish the basics before I return to the more advanced part of your training." Apollo said down to his persona protégé. "I understand that, but I was able to create a wave of fire the consumed an entire country." David said up to Apollo, the only person with the bravery to have an argument with the most powerful person in the universe. "So you want to more advanced fire?" Apollo said to David, raising from his throne of fire, creating a small orange fireball in his left hand. "Yes... Apollo where are you going with this?" David said to Apollo, as the fireball in his hand grow larger.

Apollo then fired the fireball at his protégé, only for him to create a circular shield of fire in front of him, looking much like a shield used by Spartans. The orange fireball collided with his shield getting absorbed into the fire. David created a fireball of his own and fired at his mentor, fully aware that he was just testing him. Apollo quickly blocked the fireball by creating his own shield of fire, this shield looking similar to that used by the Romans. Apollo then created a spear out of fire and threw it at David. David's blocked the spear with his shield, only for the spear to pierce it and stop only a few inches from his face. "Your shield play has weakened this our last encounter." Apollo said to his protégé, taking note of this disappointment. "Well I had just been reborn." David said throwing away his busted shield and spear (them both becoming part of the sun.) Apollo created another spear of fire and threw it at his protégé. David however caught this spear and threw it back at Apollo. Apollo actually surprise by his protégé's quickened reflects had to use his fire and blast it into a million fire ambers.

What followed afterwards surprised David. "Ha, ha, ha." His mentor started laughing at the display by his protégé. "Your shield play may have weakened, but reflects and strength have both increase tenfold." Apollo said, him continuing to laugh afterwards. David not knowing how to take his mentor's reaction said cautiously said to him. "A... thanks... I guess." "Now my protégé you need to rest and let your abilities grow." Apollo said dismissing his protégé. "Thank you, my lord." David said bowing to his mentor in respect before leaving the large throne room made entire out of fire, which made up the core of the sun.

"Delta want was that all about?" David asked his mental embodiment of his logic. _"I am not sure sir, but what I do know is that he is correct. You, along with myself have to rest and rebuild our strength for the time that we will return to Earth."_ Delta said to David, in his head. "Thanks D. your really are a lot of help." David said to Delta as he arrived to his room just outside the core. His room was made entirely out of the same fire that the throne room was created out of. His room was simple with just a small bed of fire (which is a lot more comfortable than you think it would be) that he slept in. He exhausted from a day of training climbed into the fire bed and drifted off into a sleep. His dreams finally being different than the same nightmare of when his own parents abandoned him when he was only a baby.

I hope the dialog between Anna and Kristoff wasn't too cheesy. Romance isn't exactly my strong suit when it comes to writing. I also hope you guys like my much darker version of the Duke of Weselton, vs. the bumbling comic relief 'villain' in the movie. I surely hope that he comes back in Frozen 2, and more to his character and correcting people in how to say Weaseltown. "It's Weselton!" _"Oh shut Dukey."_

I also hope you guys like the little bit a backstory of my O.C. that I relieved in this chapter, and the first true introduction to Apollo. Also I will get more into the whole David is Apollo's protégé later.

To go off topic, but this week I watched the season finale of Season 13 of my favorite show Red vs. Blue. And it was one of the few pieces of media that made me cry while watching. If I have any RvB fans that are reading this. You have to watch it, it makes the season finale of ten look like child's play. Only RvB fans will know what I'm talking about.


	5. Chapter 5: Things Heat Up (Literally)

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David and his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same time along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue. This is a sequel to my previous Frozen fanfiction, Frozen and the Titanium Katana. I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment, favorite, and follow afterwards.

* * *

David rose from his bed made out of fire apparently the next day, its nearly impossible to tell the passage of time on the sun. _"How did you sleep sir."_ Delta asked David, in his mind. "It actually wasn't that bad D. I have to say that last night was the best night I have had in years." David said sitting on his fire bed as Apollo's voice boomed overhead.

"I trust that you spelt well." Apollo's deep voice boomed overhead. "It could have been better." David slightly fibbed, not wanting Apollo to gain any more information that he already had. "That's good to hear my protégé, now do feel like you are up for the next stage in your training." Apollo continued, being intentionally vague in his words. "Why not Apollo, I mean it's not like I have nothing better to do." David responded back, sarcasm burning through every word. "Sarcasm I see, looks like you are ready for the stage." Apollo voice boomed, only for it to fade back in the background, only the fire from the sun breaking the silence afterwards.

"Well D, we better get this shit over with." David said to himself, speaking to Delta. " _We meant as well sir. Should I create a plan of attack, in our next training mission."_ Delta said in David's mind, making him chuckle to himself. "D, need I remind my universal battle plan?" David said sarcastically back to his mental embodiment of his logic. _"Sir, that's not really a battle plan."_ Delta said back knowing the next words that were going to come out of David's mouth. "I have a plan, attack." He said as he walked out of his room made out of fire and into his next training mission with Apollo.

The scene switches to Weselton as the Duke had his meeting with the King of Weselton. The King was in his mid to late sixties and wore a royal grown entirely out of royal purple, a small golden crown that had blue gems that wrapped around the based of it, on the top of his head. The Duke entered the throne and bowed to his King in respect. "You have requested my presence your majesty." The Duke said raising from his kneeled position. "Yes, I have an important matter regarding your invasion of Arendelle to discuss with you." The King said which made the Duke's muscle in his elderly back tense up. "What do you mean to speak about your grace." The Duke responded back to the King.

"I wanted to know if you can guarantee that this invasion of yours will end with Arendelle becoming Weselton's first colony." The King said to the Duke, his demeanor overshadowing the darkness of his words. "Well it is impossible to guarantee a victory when it comes to war, but I am certain I will be able to defeat the forces of Arendelle." The Duke said pacing back and forth in front of the King. 'What do you have to confront this so called Ice Queen that Arendelle process." The King said talking about Elsa and her ice magic.

"You are correct about the Queen of Arendelle processing the ability to control ice and snow. But I can assure you that her powers will be useless against my cannons." The Duke responded back, making one of the King's eyebrows rise. "And how do you plan on doing that?" The King asked suspiciously.

"I'm glad you ask your majesty, with help from our scientists I was able to create a new weapon that I believe will turn Arendelle greatest strength, into its greatest weakness." The Duke said, as a the doors to the throne room opened and a cannon of some kind was rolled out.

"What is that thing?" The King said raising from his throne, pointing at the strange contraption in front of him. "This is the device that will guarantee a victory over Arendelle." The Duke said, a high degree of smugness in his words. "And how is... that going to guarantee our victory." The King asked the Duke, pointing at the strange weapon of some sorts currently in his throne room.

"I'm glad you asked your majesty. You see this not an ordinary cannon." The Duke now sounding like he was a salesman, trying to sell the King a new carriage. "This special being that it is one of five cannons just like it that have the ability to literally shoot fire." The Duke said, making the King give him a confused look on his face. "Don't all your cannons shoot fire?" The King said to the Duke with a high degree of confusion in his voice. "Yes technically they all do, but this cannon is special. Private would please demonstrate what I mean." The Duke said as a young private in his late teen or early twenties, push down on a pump on the back of the cannon.

There was a sound of gas building up inside the cannon. "Pull the lever private." The Duke said to the young private. The private did as his C.O. told him pull the metal lever on the side of the cannon, releasing all the built up gas inside the cannon. When the gas released it also pushed a small amount of a black liquid with it. The liquid would later earn the name of petrol (or gasoline, depending on where your from.)

As the black liquid reached the mouth of the cannon they passed a small flame inside the cannon and the whole thing ignited in a massive surge of orange flame. The orange flame spread across the throne room for a few feet before it extinguished itself.

The King looked wide eyed at the weapons for a few moments. "I love your new weapon, and you have my blessing to continue your attack on Arendelle." The King said finding his words, a slight devilish smile appearing on his face. "I can honestly say that I am glad to her that your majesty." The Duke said, bowing to the King, the same smirk as the King appearing on his face.

"Come on soldiers, we need to get this puppy installed on my ship." The Duke said as he left the throne room, with a new propose that the King shared the same need to destroy Arendelle. "My lord may I ask you a question?" The young private said to his commanding officer. "Yes, what is it private." The Duke responded back, as they made their way back to the harbor.

"I was wondering if we eventually take over Arendelle, would we stop there." The private asked his commanding officer, putting him into deep thought. "That's more of a question for the King to answer, but if you do what my answer. And I think you do?" The Duke said to the young private. "I do, sir." The Private responded back, making the Duke slightly chuckle to himself. "Well, if the decision was up to me. I wouldn't just stop at Arendelle. I would take my newly strengthened navy and I would take it and turn Weselton from just a small seaport in the middle of nowhere, into the one of the most powerful nations in the world." The Duke said, as they returned to the port, the soldiers still hard at work. Trying to get the Weselton and now Southern Iles navy ready for their attack on Arendelle.

* * *

Back on the sun David was in the middle of his daily training with Apollo when a sudden solar flare rocked the throne, that was made entirely out of fire shake from the force. "Apollo, dd you do that?" David cautious asked his mentor, who looked as surprised as her protege. "No I did not my young apprentice." Apollo responded back, his booming voice echoing though out the throne room. "Well what ever it was it seems like it has passed. Should we continued this 'training' you have for me tomorrow?" David asked Apollo. Apollo didn't respond, but instead just gave him a small nod of his head. "Thanks Apollo, I'll see you tomorrow." David said back to Apollo, his back to his mentor, as he left the throne room of fire.

"Are you sure that he will be able to fulfill the destiny to have for him?" A strange black armored figured, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, said to Apollo. "Yes Omega, I do believe that he will able to fulfill the prophecy that have for him." Apollo said back to the black figure. "Hmm... do you believe that he has the power to unlock his true potential." Omega asked the Apollo. "Yes Omega, he may not know it but he will soon gain enough power to rival even myself in the end." Apollo said back to Omega.

"What about my plans for him?" Omega said, the conservation taking an instantly darker tone. "Be patient Omega, soon will you be able to fulfill, at least the first stage of your plans for my protege. But all great things come to those who wait." Apollo said, a strangely villainous smirk coming across his face as he spoke. "That was exactly what I what to hear Apollo." Omega said, bowing to the Sun God. Only to evaporate into the very fire of the sun. "That thought you would like it." Apollo said to himself, relaxing into his large throne. His mind in overdrive as he thought up different that would take place when his protege would return to Arendelle.

* * *

The "I have a plan, attack.", is a direct quote from my favorite superhero movie ever, of all time, Avengers. The relationship between David and Delta is also inspired by Iron Man/ Tony Stark's relationship with his A.I. butler J.A.R.V.I.S., in fact Delta original name was going to be Jarvis. That changed when I watched Red vs. Blue and I changed his name to Delta since that is the A.I. fragment that symbolized logic and it worked as a great RvB reference and Delta sounded cooler. He's relationship was also inspired by York and Delta's relationship in Red vs. Blue.

Omega is based on the A.I. of the same name from Rooster Teeth's popular web series Red vs. Blue, similar to how Delta is also based on the A.I. of the same name from the same show.

The "Pull the lever, private.", line is reference to the famous "Pull the lever, Kronk." line from Disney's Emperor's New Grove, the funniest Disney movie ever made.

The prophecy that Apollo and Omega mentions at the end of this chapter will grow in importance later, so stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6: The Journal

I'm sorry this took so long, I couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter. Also four A.P. classes and the fact that I am also writing another totally unrelated story at the same time, don't add up to give you guys frequent updates. I hope the next one will be out sooner.

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David, his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta, and his mental embodiment of hatred, ambition, and bad memories Omega. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same name along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular wed series Red vs. Blue. Omega is based on the A.I. fragment of the same name along with, Sigma, Gamma, and slightly Epsilon also from Red vs. Blue. This is a sequel to my previous Frozen fanfiction, Frozen and the Titanium Katana. I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment, favorite, and follow afterwards. Many of the scenes in this chapter were inspired by the Season 4 episode "A Tale of Two Sisters" of Once Upon a Time

* * *

A few days had passed and Anna sleep was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Anna mumbled, still half-asleep. "It is me Kai, your highness." The head servant said from behind the princess' door. "Oh Kai, it is yo..." Anna mumbled into her hand falling back to sleep. "Ah, who is it." Anna said, waking herself up. "A... still me madam. I just came to tell you that the Queen as requested your presence." Kai said through the closed door. "The Queen has requested my... Presents!" Anna said waking up completely as she jumped out of her bed.

"My sister wants me!" Anna exclaimed running out of her room after she got dressed in what seemed to be in seconds. Kai only saw the young princess and shock his head at the site. The princess ran through the castle until she reached her sister's quarters.

Her usual over the top hyper nature seemed to evaporate as she knocked on his sister's door. "Come in Anna." Elsa responded without hesitation. Anna was at first surprised by her sister's statement, but she opened the door to her sister's room anyway.

* * *

Once Anna entered she closed the door behind her with a thud. This caught Elsa's attention making her look up from her current business as queen. "Anna, so you did get my message from Kai." Elsa said to her sister. Her icy blue eyes widening as she noticed her little sister. "Kai said you wanted to see me, sister." Anna said shyly, which was odd for her. "Yes Anna, follow me. I want to show you something." Elsa said to her little sister, being intentionally vague.

Anna followed her sister until they came to a closed wooden door. "Elsa, where are we going?" The nineteen year old princes asked her older sister. "Shh, trust me the surprise I have for you will be worth it." Elsa and back to her younger sister, making Anna's blue eyes widened. "What kind of surprise!" Anna said reverting back to her normal hyperactive self.

The now excited Anna followed her sister up the stairs, rambling about what the surprise Elsa meant be. "Is the surprise for my wedding?" Anna asked her older sister, for her sister to only give a slight head nod, but not say anything. "Ok, is it a horse carriage. No horses can't walk up stairs. An indoor ice reigh, oh the whole wedding will be one ice." Anna said, making Elsa giggle to herself. Elsa stopped at the top of the stairs and her sister opened the wooden door, and her face fall as she entered.

"An... attic." Anna said disappointed by her sister's so called surprise. "It is indeed." Elsa said behind her sister. "So, we're here because...?" Anna said as her sister walked over to a white dresser and began to open it. "Take a look." Elsa said opening the wardrobe. Relieving a white wedding dress. "Is that..." Anna began to say. "Mother's. Yes." Elsa said back to her sister.

"Anna: You found it." Anna said walking over the the white dress that was older than see was. "I don't want to rip it." Anna said walking away from the dress. "Then you'll have to put it on carefully." Elsa said to her sister. "You want me to wear it?" Anna said to her sister, only to get a small smirk in return. "Of course you want me to wear it. Why else would we be here?" Anna said, as her sister took the dress off the its hanger and put it in front of her sister.

"It's missing something." Elsa said, as she used to magic to create a snowflake necklace. "Hmm. There." Elsa said as she finished creating the necklace of ice. "Something new to go with something borrowed." Elsa said putting the necklace around her sister's neck. "It's gorgeous! I mean enchanting. I mean I love you!" Anna rambled, giving her sister a hug.

"You're very welcome. Now, shall we see it with the dress?" Elsa said to her sister, as her went into the dressing room to put on the dress. "Mm! Whoop. It's so beautiful and soft. You know I'm gonna spill something it. Maybe only clear beverages at the wedding." Anna said to her sister, making her giggle to herself. "So, about the wedding... Tell me I don't have to walk down the aisle with Sven?" Elsa asked her sister, talking about her fiance's best friend, who just happened to be a reindeer.

"He's not the best man... But he is invited." Anna said to her sister. "And now is where you tell me you're joking." Elsa said to her sister, her voice going to a more direct tone. "He's going to be properly attired... For a reindeer." Anna said back to her, she sister's worries lessening a little. "I'm sure he will be. I am actually a little bit more concerned with the groom." Elsa said to her sister, talking about Kristoff.

"Elsa, he knows what to wear. It's not like he grew up in a barn. Fine. Yes. H-he lived in one for a while, but he grew up with trolls. Wait until you see him. He even cut his hair. He's going to look wonderful." Anna said, sticking her head out from the curtain.

"That would be a most-welcome surprise." Elsa said as she opened a drop-leaf desk. She looks inside the desk to find an old journal. She opened the journal to a random page and began reading it.

Anna walked out of the dressing curtain thing wearing her mother's wedding dress, only to see small circle of snow appearing over she sister's forehead. "Elsa, what are you reading. Is that a journal?" Anna asked her sister, as she walked over to the obviously upset Queen.

"Mother's..." Elsa said closing the book, small tears forming in her icy blue eyes. "Our brother... is life it was all my fault." Elsa said, his eyes now filled with tears, which froze on her cheeks. Elsa than ran out of the attic, leaving her sister dumbfounded. "Elsa! Elsa!" Her sister called to her.

* * *

Anna, still wearing her mother's wedding dress found her sister underneath a large oak tree in the castle grounds. A circle of snowflakes still circling around her head. Most of the castle's servant knew not to disturb the Queen when snow circle around. Not that the servants feared that she would accidentally freeze all of Arendelle again, but just as a necessary precaution The only person willing to even stand ten feet fall from the Queen when she was in this state was her sister. Which ironically was the one that Elsa wanted to be away from the most at the moment.

"Elsa, there you are! I'm been searching all over for you." Anna said as she ran up to her older sister. Only for her to put up her right hand in a motion to stop her sister. "No, I like to be alone right now, Anna." Elsa said not looking up from the journal in other hand. "I'm your sister you'll never be alone. Unless I'm not here, and even than I'll be their in spirit." Anna said, making her sister give a halfhearted smile.

"What do you want from me Anna?" Elsa asked her sister, obviously irritated from whatever she had read. "What to know why you stormed out like that?" Anna asked her sister kneeling down to her sister's seat position.

"What is in that journal." Anna asked her sister. Even though she would never admit it out loud, she secretly was envious of her sister undying loyalty. She couldn't hide something as important as this from her, not again. "It turns out that..." Elsa began to say, stopping herself as she tried to find the right words. "Yes..." Anna said, urging her sister to continue.

* * *

"Just read." Elsa said hanging their mother's journal to Anna. _"Today we were blessed with the births not just one child, but two."_ Anna read the page from her Mother's journal. "Well that doesn't seem so bad." Anna said to her sister, a small smile forming on her face. "Keep reading, you'll understand soon." Elsa said to her sister, turning away from the smile on Anna's face.

Anna continued to read the words on the page, her smile vanishing as she read. _"I guess I should be happy, but I'm not. First we both thought that we lost our daughter, Elsa. But then it just ended up that we lost our son, David."_ Anna read, looking up at her sister, as snow began to form around her head again as she did.

 _"Our son was born perfectly fine, it our daughter were problems arose. Elsa was born cold, her face blue, she was born the closest you could ever be to death. We both believed that we had lost our daughter. That was until our son, in manner to say both hello and goodbye, touched his sister's nose. The exact moment our son touched his twin sister nose a flash of blinding light came from his finger. His sudden showing of magic from our son seemed to give to our daughter. This should have been a happy moment, but instead we just went from saving one child and losing another forever."_ Anna struggled to read the words on the page. She looked up to she the almost distraught look on her sister face. The small circle of snow above her head, full a blown cloud with snow falling out of it. The snow from the cloud coating the spring-time ground.

Anna was about to finish the last bit of the journal, only for her sister to stop her saying. "Its my fault." Elsa said burying her face in hands, tears falling and freezing on her cheek, like the snow cloud above her head. "Elsa, what to our brother wasn't your fault." Anna said putting a reassuring hand on her cold (literally) shoulder. "How can you say that Anna. If he hadn't 'saved' me, he would be the King. He would be the one that our people look for guidance." Elsa said to her sister, looking directly at her, tears still forming in her icy blue eyes. "Elsa you are a great ruler, you truly are." Anna said trying her best to cheer up her sister. "All because of our brother." Elsa said bluntly, making Anna recoil back from her words.

"He is the reason that I have become the Queen I am today. I don't believe that even with your help, I would be able to rule this kingdom. "Elsa you got to stop being so hard on yourself. You have done many things in your rule, like the Southern Iles. You were able to mend the rift with them after... that one time." Anna said to sister, not wanting to mention the Great Freeze in front of her sister, who look she was about to explode.

"Sure I was able to mend a rift with a country that we have had alliance with for a over hundred years." Elsa said with the same amount of bluntness as before, the cloud above her head becoming stronger by the second. "Elsa..." Anna began to say, fear of what her sister could do in this state coming in her voice. "No! Anna, you see if I was never born would be better off. You know it and I know it!" Elsa yelled, standing up. The storm above her head turning into a full blown blizzard. The face of the few servants present filled with fear as looked on their Queen. Who seemed to be having a small mental breakdown.

* * *

"Elsa listen to me!" Anna had to shout over the massive blizzard that was currently forming over the castle gardens. "NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME SISTER!" Elsa roared her eyes turning from their normal icy blue to pure white, and for the first honest time in her life Anna could say that she was genuinely afraid of her sister. "YOU MAY BELIEVE THAT I CAN BE A GREAT QUEEN, BUT I DON'T! I ALMOST DESTROYED ALL OF ARENDELLE! WE'LL IT WAS ARE BROTHER THAT SAVED IT!" Elsa continued her massive blizzard growing even larger as she did. The once grassy gardens now covered by over two feet of snow, the wind strong enough to blow over full grown trees.

"Elsa, this isn't you! Sure you might believe that you are the one responsible for our brother life, than you will just make yours even harder!" Anna yelled over the almost unstoppable power of the storm. Elsa seemed to hear her words and her eyes changed back to their normal blue, and the storm died down to nothing more than a small circle of snowflakes circling her head.

Elsa then collapsed to the ground, burying her face in her hands and sobbed. Anna cautiously approached her sobbing sister and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Elsa said now crying into her little sister shoulder. "I know, I know Elsa." Anna whispered to her sister wrapping her in a hug. It was moments like this that made Anna truly think about out of the two of them which one was truly the older sister.

* * *

"I can't watch this anymore." David said to Apollo as he dematerialized a image of his two sisters in a teared filled hug. "Why what they are your sister's You want to know what they are currently up to." Apollo said from her throne. "Yes, but I am not going to watch my twin sister have a mental breakdown when I know that I can't do a damn thing to change it!" David roared at his mentor, his eyes flashing red for a second. Apollo just laughed at the outburst from his protege, standing up from his throne, and walking down to his protege.

"Speaking of your sister, what was in the journal that started this whole mental breakdown as you call it." Apollo said putting a hand on David shoulder. David bluntly brushed his mentor hand off his shoulder, the memory of what happened the day his was born coming to him like a runaway train. "You know exactly what was in that damn journal." David said looking away from Apollo. "Yes, but you like someone who needs to let out some frustration. So I give you permission to do so.

David let out a heavy sigh and began to recite what happened the day he was born, a day that would shape his life and his death forever.

* * *

Sorry about the wait, and the massive cliffhanger at the end. But I wanted to have a specific chapter of when I relieve even more of my character's backstory (in first person) so that should be fun. This is probably the most emotional chapter I have ever written, for either my Frozen series and my MLP story. The next one should be released sometime next week, I hope. School has been a bitch lately so I don't really know.

Before someone asks, yes the first scene with Anna waking was inspired by the similar scene in Frozen.

Elsa's full CAPS LOCK SPEECH at the end of this was inspired by Princess Luna and her CANTERLOCK from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and I am a Brony, all you have to do is look on my profile page for the proof. Elsa's pure white eyes are also a reference to the Avatar State from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I just saw Frozen Fever for the first time and it was good. Not as good as the original, but still good (plus it is only seven minutes long). My only problem is how the hell does Elsa get a cold. I get the irony, the Snow Queen gets a cold, but how does she physically get one. I'm actually leading more toward her actually having allegories rather than having an actual cold. But the scene with Hans was so satisfying.


	7. Chapter 7: The Lost Prince

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David, his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta, and his mental embodiment of hatred, ambition, and bad memories Omega. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same name along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular webseries Red vs. Blue. Omega is based on the A.I. fragment of the same name along with, Sigma, Gamma, and slightly Epsilon also from Red vs. Blue. This is a sequel to my previous Frozen fanfiction, Frozen and the Titanium Katana. I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment, favorite, and follow afterwards. Here you guys go a little needed backstory for my character.

* * *

"Do you remember that night?" Apollo asked David, walking around him in circle. "Of course I remember it, your the one that gave a photographic memory." David said as the memory of his first minutes on Earth coming back to him faster and with more power than a bullet train."I remember that moment of my life like it was yesterday." David said as the memory of the day he was born flashed into his mind. _"Hey, Narrator person." "Yeah, what do you want David?" "I wanted to know if I could tell the story of the day I was born from my perspective?"_ _"Sure go for it."_ Great now as the narrator person was saying. I was born to the King and Queen of Arendelle, and everything was going great in my life. At least so I thought. _  
_

I was just born, my emerald green eyes opening light for the first time in my life. I looked to see my father embracing me in his arms, a small blue blanket wrapped around me. Through only being a few minutes old I could see his face as clear as day. My ears were working even better than my eyes and I heard one of the nurse say. "I am pleased to present to the world Princess Elsa of the Kingdom of Arendelle!" One of the nurse announced to the people present as cheer erupted from the crowd.

"She's so... blue." I heard my father say, looking at the seemly lifeless child in his wife's arms. "She isn't... is she?" I heard my mother say, what looked like small tears forming in her blue eyes. "At least you still one heir your majesties." I heard the same nurse say, talking about me.

"Would you like to say hello... and goodbye to your sister, David." The my father say, the words choking in his throat as she said them. My father then took me closer to my lifeless sister, her face bluer than the ice that she would soon create. For some reason that I still can't explain I felt the urge to touch the nose of my twin sister. A decision that I would come to both come to bring joy, as while as regret for the rest of my life.

My eyes turned red for the first time as I touched my twin sister's blue lifeless nose. The exact moment my small finger touched my sister's nose a flash of blindly light appeared as a stream of fire rushed through my sister's body thawing her tiny heart. The now thawed heart of my sister began pumping blood for the first time. The color of life coming to my sister face as she opened her icy blue eyes for the first time.

I giggled in delight, but the rest of the people in the room mouths had hit the floor from the shock of what they had just witnessed. My happy grin vanished as I looked up to see the face of my father. A face filled with an emotion that both Elsa and myself would soon come accustomed to. The face of pure uncontained fear. "You... you are a... monster." I heard my father say, making my small face drop like a ton of bricks. Even though I didn't know what my father's words meant at the time, I knew that they weren't good.

* * *

The rest shortly afterwards is all just a big blur to me, probably a defense mechanism by my brain to defend myself from more painful memories. The nest thing I remember perfectly was my parents traveling through the woods that surrounded Arendelle to dispose of their little 'disappointment', that just so happened to be their own damn son.

"Do you really think this is the only way?" I heard my mother asked her husband. She was holding me in a small wooden basket barely big enough to hold a loaf of bread. As they continued to trudge through the dense woods of Arendelle. "I know this is difficult, but we can't risk our son being the one the ends up destroying Arendelle." My father said to his wife, talking about the prophecy that one of their children would end up being the one that would inevitably destroying all of Arendelle.

"This should do quite nicely." My father said as they stopped in front of a large oak tree, the grassy ground with patches of snow shattered all over the place. My mother than placed the small bread basket that I was in on the ground. I didn't understand what was happening as I saw my two parents walking away, their backs turned away from me. My father's protective arms wrapped around his wife as she seemed to be crying into his shoulder.

I was was driven by the only instinct that every newborn is born with, and so I started crying, hoping in my, no more than a few hours age, that my parents would return. This wish however was never granted and that single moment of my parents abandonment was the single biggest turning point in my life.

A moment that would shape me more than any other, turning me from the future King of Arendelle. Into the best and most dangerous bounty hunter in the world. A moment that I have always wanted to see what happen if I hadn't saved my sister, but at the same time wouldn't want to trade the life I got for the life that I could have had. If any of that makes any sense.

* * *

"Was that all that happened to you." I heard Apollo say to me as my thoughts were brought back from the worst moment in my life. "No, I don't know how long it was I cried, but a few hours I'm guessing later a traveling blacksmith and his wife found me. The two took me in and raised if I was their own son." "Did you know that you were the long lost Prince of Arendelle." Apollo asked me, digging into parts of my past that I already knew he knew. I denounced this and answered him.

"Not originally, I only started to regain my earlier memories after I heard Delta for the first time. Even now some of my earliest memories are still a little fuzzy and filled with blank spots. But even before than I had my suspicious." I said and Apollo's eyes widen, as it seemed I said he didn't know, as unlikely as it was. "What do you mean you had suspicious." Apollo asked, and another memory flashed in my mind. This one being the day I turned six, and truly began to learn just how special I was.

* * *

I had been living with my adoptive family for almost six years, all though I didn't know they weren't my real parents at the time. I time before my sixth birthday party was not the best for my village. A massive seemly unstoppable plague had passed through my village, and many of the children and even some adults got sick. Almost all of the children under the age of ten got sick and later died from the plague. Almost all, I was the only kid to survive the plague. I didn't even get sick. I didn't know it then but my powers were a built-in shield against all kinds of diseases. My adoptive mother however was not as lucky as I was.

She had gotten the plague and died not long before my birthday. My 'father' seemed to shut down shortly after her death. I didn't seem to take notice of this and I went out into the snow covered forest to play. I spelt the next few hours playing in the forest coming back to my small cottage on the edge of town when I realized that I had just learned a brand new power.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy look what I can do!" I exclaimed running into my small home all excited. "What do you want to show me son." My 'father' half-heartedly responded from his seated position on a straw bed. His grieve taking the better of him. "Look." I said running up to him. I then closed my eyes and constrained hard. My small right hand then sparked a small fire to life. I opened my eyes glad that I was able to create a basic form of pyrokinesis.

My 'father' didn't seem that impressed by my magic and just stood up and walk over to the small wooden table in our cottage. "Daddy... did you see what I can do?" I asked him, scared that I had done something wrong. "Yes I saw... son." My 'father' said back, pausing before he said son. "Are you mad at me Daddy?" I asked him, as he refused to look at me.

"No son... I not mad at you." My 'father' said making my face light up a little bit. "But I am mad at what you are." My 'father' said, and my face fell like a ton of bricks. "What..." I somehow managed to say, small tears forming in my emerald eyes.

"You are a monster!" My 'father' barked at me, his words cutting me like a knife. "How... how can you say that to your own son?" I whimpered back, tears falling like rain from my eyes. "Because you're not my son!" My 'father' roared, saying the words as if he had been waiting years to say them. I was to shock at his statement to respond.

"There I said it, you aren't my son. You never have and never will be." My 'father' continued. Me still unable to find any words to respond with. "Now with your 'mother' gone I can finally tell you the truth. Me and my wife found you underneath an oak tree, that one." My 'father' said pointing out the window to a large oak tree that acted as a barrier for the town.

"We found you abandoned in a bread basket. With this wrapped around your neck." My father said as he dug through on of the cabinets, and handed me a gold pendant with a strange symbol engraved in it. The symbol was a large snowflake encased in a bonfire my name, David, engraved underneath it. "This... this looks familiar." The said wiping away my tears, as I looked at the strange pendent that my 'father' had just given me.

"That is no ordinary gold pendent." My 'father said kneeling down to my height, his calm voice returning. "That is the seal of the royal family of Arendelle." My 'father' said tears forming in his brown eyes. My mouth dropped in shock as I stared at the gold pendent. "You can't be serious, I mean I'm not royalty. I can't be." I responded, the pure shock of his words overwhelming me.

"But you are son. There have been rumors that the King and Queen had a son. Born as the twin brother of Princess Elsa. A son that mysteriously disappeared not long after his birth. The reason for the 'lost prince' as some people call him is unknown, but what is known is that a certain blacksmith and his wife found a small child abandoned in a bread basket the same night that Princess Elsa was born." My 'father' the weight of who I was, and what I was originally meant to be hitting me like a sledgehammer.

"I have no doubt you are the rightful ruler of Arendelle, you are the 'lost prince of Arendelle' my son, and it is your right to reclaim what was supposed to be your to begin with." My 'father' said embracing me in a hug. "Daddy, no matter if you are my real dad or not. You will always be my dad." I whispered into my 'father's' ear. "And you will also be my son." He said as the memory of when I found out that I was royalty faded away, like a ripple in a pond.

* * *

"That is some story my protege." Apollo said putting a hand on my shoulder. "But believe that is time for you to rest and regain your powers you are going to need it." Apollo walking back to his throne of fire. "Yes Apollo." I said turning to leave the throne room. "And David." Apollo called to me as I began to leave, making me partially turn back to him.

"What is it?" I asked my mentor, who sitting atop his throne of fire. "Always remember that it is the things that makes us strong that are the ones that end up turning us apart in the end." Apollo said an almost devilish-like smirk adorning his face. "Sure whatever you say Apollo." I responded leaving the throne room before he could say anything else that would creep me out.

* * *

 _"Hey David can I take narrating back over again?" "Sure I told all of my backstory that the writer want's our audience to know right now."_ _"Great thanks."_ Now has David left to his room a certain black figure transfigured inside Apollo's throne room.

"Omega, what can I do you today?" Apollo said addressing the black armored figure. "The real question is what can you do for me." Omega said to the god of the sun. Apollo didn't responded more wanting to know what Omega to speak about at the moment.

"I see... well I might as well catch to the chase. Do you really believe that you so called protege is up for the task that you have planned for him?" Omega asked Apollo. Apollo rose from his throne and addressed the black figure standing at his full height. "I can assure to you Omega that when your host accomplishes what he is being sent to Earth to accomplishes that he will be nothing but a play toy for you to do with as you please.

Omega couldn't find a way to respond to this and instead to go with the best option. "Well it's been nice speaking with you, I hope we can meet again on these matters again soon." Omega said to Apollo before evaporating into nothing more then black mist.

Apollo then sat down on his large throne and went into deep thought. _"Yes we will soon meet again, and I have a feeling it won't be under similar circumstances."_ Apollo thought in his head as he continued in his deep thoughts. As the wedding of Anna and Kristoff and the invasion of Arendelle by the Duke of Weselton loomed closer. 

* * *

It felt a little odd at first switching back to first person, but I think I did the transition every well. There you guys go a little more backstory to my character's past and how he ended up a sword for hire as it would be called.

The next chapters should be back in the third person perspective as I close in on Anna and Kristoff's wedding, the invasion of Arendelle by the Duke, and finally the return of the Hero of Bergen.


	8. Chapter 8: Back in Weselton

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David, his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta, and his mental embodiment of hatred, ambition, and bad memories Omega. Delta is based on the A.I. fragment of the same name along with, Theta, and slightly Epsilon from Rooster Teeth's popular webseries Red vs. Blue. Omega is based on the A.I. fragment of the same name along with, Sigma, Gamma, and slightly Epsilon also from Red vs. Blue. This is a sequel to my previous Frozen fanfiction, Frozen and the Titanium Katana. I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment, favorite, and follow afterwards.

* * *

The mood around the castle of Arendelle had never been the same since Elsa's outburst two days earlier. Anna and Kristoff were forced to push their wedding back another two weeks, since the courtyard was still covered by Elsa's snow.

Through none of the servants would say it to her directly, but she knew that they feared her. They would always stop their conservations when she walked passed. Most of the time none of them would even talk to her, unless it was absolutely necessary. The only servant that seemed to not be like this was the senior servant, Kai.

Kai had been a servant at the castle longer than either Anna or Elsa could remember, and he seemed to act more like a father figure to the both of them after the passing of their parents, and especially after the Great Thaw.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Kai asked the obvious stressed out Queen, who had been pacing the halls for the last few hours. " _Heavy sigh,_ No Kai I am not." Elsa sighed as she robbed her worn out eyes with her hands.

"Even though it is not my place. May I ask, what has been bothering you, your majesty." Kai asked the stressed Queen. "No one's stopping you." Elsa said rather bluntly. "Your majesty, it is my literal job to make your life as easy as it can possibly be." Kai said, taking a step back from the irritated queen. "I know, I know. Ugh, I guess I've just been under more stress than usual." Elsa grunted, her frustration getting the better of her.

"Your majesty, I understand that you are frustrated, but don't believe that you trying to bury your feelings will lead to any positive results." Kai said, as began pacing the halls of the castle.

The two continued talking, not aware that two Weselton spies were also watching them.

* * *

 _"yawn..._ What's going on?" One of the spies, He wore a light brown jacket and pants to help him blend into the ground, asked his partner, waking up from his small nap. After a full-nighter of spying on the rather boring Arendelle landscape. "Not much, Barrett. As far I can tell, it just looks like the Queen in talking to one of the servants." The other spy said back, not looking away from his binoculars.

"Interesting... apple?" Barrett said waving a red apple in his partner's face, as he took a large bit out of his own. His partner couldn't pass up the offer and took the red fruit without question, and sunk his teeth into the fruit.

"Derry, have you gotten any interesting information about the enemies defenses while I was asleep?" Barrett asked his partner, his fiery red hair matching his name perfectly. "What can tell is that them losing their best warrior has certaining made it easier on us, in more ways than one." Derry answered, taking another bite of his apple.

"What do you mean?" Barrett asked his partner, as he finished his apple, throwing the remaining core behind him. The apple landing with a small thud. "Take a look." Derry said simply, handing the pair of binoculars to Barrett. Barrett took the pair of binoculars and looked in the area of the castle that Derry was pointing at.

Barrett looked out to see two guards of Arendelle, both carrying long spears, patrolling the right wall of the castle. "Yeah, so what?" Barrett asked bluntly, not looking away from this binoculars. "Just wait." Derry responded back, being intentionally vague.

Barrett just rolled his eyes as he continued to watch the two guards. He focused one who didn't seem to able to count correctly. As whenever he took more than three steps. He would stop and look to think about how many steps he had just taken, only to start back over. The same process repeating until he got to the end of the wall.

The second guard was however not much better off, as his small frame didn't seem to capable of holding the massive spear. As he dropped on three different occasions. Barrett couldn't resist but to laugh at the two soldiers incompetence, handing the binoculars back to Derry.

"Is this the only sign of Arendelle weakness that we can exploit?" Barrett asked Derry, sitting up from his prone position. "All of the walls of the castle seem to have the same level of incompetence soldiers as their guards." Derry said, also getting into a seated position.

The two continued to watch the castle in silence, each switching between watching and writing down what the other had seen. A few hours later, as the sun began to set over the green mountains of Arendelle. The two spies began chatting about what they had saw, as they began writing their report back to Weselton about Arendelle's defenses.

"So Derry, what are you going to do after all of this done and over with." Barrett asked Derry as finished the last little part of the report. "I think it's a little too early to thinking about stuff like that." Derry said as he started packing all of their supplies.

"Why not? I mean from all that we have seen of Arendelle's 'defenses' this 'war' our great Duke has been gearing up for. Isn't going to be a war, it will be a massacre." Barrett said, his words burning with sarcasm.

Derry chuckled at his friend's strange sense of humor before responding. "I guess you're right. I mean heaven forbid something like a massive dragon. There is nothing that can stop us." Derry said throwing his pack of supplies over his shoulder.

"I guess you're right, so should we get going." Barrett said grabbing his own bag of supplies.

"I guess so, it's a long boat ride back to Weselton." Derry said as the two spies traveled through the thick forests heading toward a small port just outside the city. "Don't you mean Corona." Barrett said grabbing their two tickets on a passenger ship, heading toward the Arendelle ally. That in reality was a ship from Weselton used to covertly send spies into the country undetected.

"Of course, I almost forgot." Derry said sarcastically, as the two men burst out into a shared laughter as they trudged through the forest. On their way back to their homeland.

* * *

Back in Weselton, preparations were well underway for the Duke's invasion of Arendelle. "My lord we have word from one of our spies in Arendelle!" One of the Privates said running up to the Duke of Weselton, who was sitting confidently atop of his white horse. The Duke's eyes widened at the mention of word about the enemy.

"Yes private, what is it? They haven't learned of our invasion, have they?" The Duke said quickly, a bit of panic in his voice. "No sir, not to my knowledge sir." The Private responded back. The Duke let out a deep sigh of relief as he grabbed the scroll that was in the Private's hands."

The Duke read the scroll quickly, and a smile, that grew wider as he read, appeared on his face. "Perfect." The Duke said, a devilish smile adorning his face. "What is it sir?" The private cautiously asked her commanding officer. "It seems that Arendelle has lengthened its time for destruction." The Duke said the same devilish smile adorning his face.

"What do you mean, sir?" One of the Duke's captains asked his commanding officers. "It appears, at least according to this, that the wedding for the dear Princess Anna and her fiance has been delayed." The Duke said, making all the men present share a look at each. Confusion riddling all of their faces. "Does the scroll say why this is?" The same captain asked.

"That it does not Captain, but regardless the delay has only been for another two weeks at the minimum. Which that this has brought ourselves a few more precious weeks of time, and we will have to use it to the best of our benefits." The Duke said, and the group of people all look at him dumbly. "Well, what are you idiots waiting for. Get back to work!" An annoyed Duke barked out orders at his men.

The mass of men all did as the Duke said, actually working faster than they had before. "Just wait Queen Elsa, soon the day will come when you will regret the day you kick out of Arendelle." The Duke said as him as as he watched the armoring up of his forces, the same devilish smirk returning to his face.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to make. It took me forever to find out what the hell I was going to write this chapter about. I hope anyone reading this likes it. I'll see all in the next one, hopefully sooner.

Derry is a Germanic name meaning redhead, in case anyone was wondering.


	9. Chapter 9: Delta and Omega

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David, his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta, and his mental embodiment of hatred, ambition, and bad memories Omega. Delta are Omega are both based on the A.I. fragments of the same name from Rooster Teeth's popular webseries Red vs. Blue. This is a sequel to my previous Frozen fanfiction, Frozen and the Titanium Katana. I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment, favorite, and follow afterwards.

* * *

The days in Arendelle seemed to go by faster than ever, as the castle prepared for the wedding of Anna and Kristoff. All though it had been delayed by two weeks the young couple seemed to delight in the extra time to make sure that everything would be perfect.

"I can't tell you two how sorry I am for delaying your wedding." Elsa apologized to her little sister and fiance as the three of them walked through the castle gardens. Which were currently getting decorated by the castle servants for the young couple's wedding.

"Elsa this is the.. what would it be honey?" Anna began, asking her fiance.

"The twenty-third time, Anna." Kristoff said, answering Anna's question.

"Yeah, the twenty-third time you have apologized to the both of us for delaying our wedding. It's not that big of a deal Elsa. In fact I think that you delaying our wedding actually made it easier on the both of us." Anna said as she leaned against her fiance shoulder as the three continued their walk through the gardens.

"What do you mean Anna?" Elsa asked her little sister.

"I mean that, at least I think, seeing you going all super crazy. Made it easier to bring us all together, as one little family." Anna said, her same always optimistic smile adorning face.

"That's nice to hear Anna, but I think I speak for all of us, when I say that I hope that I never go all super crazy." Elsa chuckled awkwardly with her sister, still emotionally damaged from her past actions.

Anna and Kristoff both shared a concerned look as Elsa started to walk off, clearly in deep thought.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked her sister, who was currently staring into the pond that was located in the middle of the gardens.

"Hmm... Yeah, I'm fine Anna." Elsa said robotically, still staring aimlessly into the pond.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked her sister cautiously.

"Yeah I... I just miss him." Elsa said and Anna already knew who she was speaking of.

"Elsa you got to stop beating yourself up. Our brother's death wasn't your fault." Anna said putting a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about." Elsa said not looking at her sister.

"What do you mean, Elsa." Anna asked her sister, her words becoming slower and quieter.

"Think about it Anna. If I hadn't cursed Arendelle with an eternal winter. You wouldn't have gone after me. I wouldn't have stuck you and froze your heart. You wouldn't have... died. And our brother wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself for bring summer back to Arendelle." Elsa said to her younger sister. Leaving Anna for a loss of words.

"Elsa... I know that you have been through a lot, but got to stop beating yourself up about..." Anna began to saying, doing her best to comfort her elder sister. Only for Elsa to interrupt her, continuing on her depressing rant.

"Why not, if it wasn't for me David might be the King right now." Elsa said, leaving Anna for a loss of words.

* * *

Back on the sun, inside Apollo's throne room of fire. David was busying watching the moment between his two sisters through a vision in the floor. "I've seen enough of this." David said to his mentor, not able to see his twin sister's suffering any longer.

Apollo obeyed his apprentice's wishes and the image disappeared, leaving a glass-like tile floor made out of fire. David stared into his reflections for a few seconds, noting his slightly longer dirty blonde hair than he had when he was alive. Before he turned to address his mentor.

"Why do you keep showing conservations like this between my sisters." David asked his mentor a little frustrated at his form of borderline torture.

"Isn't rather obvious." Apollo said raising from his throne of fire. "I am showing you this to make you tougher." Apollo continued, leaving a confused look on David's face.

"Can you run that one by me again." David said holding up one of his fingers, doing his best to comprehend what Apollo had just said.

"You know exactly what I said. I want you to be tougher, both physically and mentally, and showing this is the easiest way to make you tougher mentally." Apollo said to pointing to the floor as the image of David's sister reappearing.

"I have the strongest human that has even lived!" David yelled at Apollo, his frustration at his mentor raising.

"You may be the strongest man in history, physically, but mentally you still have some work." Apollo said, as he began to start pacing back and forth.

"You know Apollo, I don't have the time to deal with your mind games." David said turning to leaving.

"On the contrary. You have the all the time in the solar system." Apollo said to his apprentice, the entrance of the throne room erupting in reddish-orange flames.

"What do you want from me Apollo!?" David yelled at the God of the Sun.

"What you to stop doubting yourself." Apollo said as he fired a orange fireball at his apprentice.

David instantly created a small fire shield, the fireball warping into the shield as it hit the shield. "What is the meaning of this!?" David called at his mentor, his emerald green eyes flashing red in anger. Much to Apollo's delight.

"I'm making you tougher, now focus." Apollo said, firing another fireball David. A fireball that David easily dodged.

"Fine, I'll play your games." David said through a growl, as his body burst into reddish-orange flames.

"Perfect, now use that anger to fed your flames." Apollo said to his apprentice.

"No problem." David said, his red eyes becoming more of a dark maroon color, as the flames around his body became larger and more furious.

 _"Sit you need to calm down. Apollo is just trying to get into your head."_ Delta said to David, knowing that he probably wasn't even going to be listened to.

"Well then D, his plan is working, because I am pissed." David mumbled to himself, talking to Delta, as he fired another reddish-orange fireball at his mentor.

* * *

Omega watched the battle between the two pyro's in deep interest. His body being able to melt into the fiery walls that make up the throne room. He really enjoying Apollo's clever way of making easier for him to corrupt David in the long run.

Every once in awhile Apollo would drift his eyes to the direction the disembodied spirit thing, every time seeing a devilish smile across his face. The smile spreading every time David fired another fireball at Apollo, all of his fireballs filled with anger.

 _"That is enough. That should enough for me."_ Omega said to Apollo. The God of the Sun nodding in agreeance.

"Enough!" Apollo roared, creating a massive wall of fire.

The fall of fire hit David directing in the chest, blowing him backwards. He then slammed one the pillars made out of fire, cracking the surface. He then collapsed to the tile floor, grasping more the middle of his back in pain. His white teeth grimacing in pain.

"Fuck!" He yelped out, as he struggled to his feet.

As he got to a kneeled position, he shifted his eyes up to see a large extend hand in front of him. He drifted his gaze further up to see his mentor standing over him, an uncommonly warm smile adorning.

David stared at the extended hand for a few seconds, a natural expression etched on his face, before he finally took it. Apollo let out a small laughter as he helped his apprentice to his feet.

"What the hell was all that about?" David questioned Apollo, his eyes still burning red.

"You learn soon enough." Apollo said placing a reassuring hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

David didn't really understand what Apollo meant, but he still nodded in return. His eyes returning to their original emerald green color.

"Now be off, your little sister wedding will be occurring in less than a week you should do your best to rest and regain the fullest extent of your powers." Apollo said, which David took as him basically telling him to go to bed. Just as if we was a child.

David didn't respond and instead just followed the commands of his mentor, exiting the large throne room and returning to his private quarters.

* * *

The very second that David entered his small room he collapsed on the kingsized bed of fire that took up more then half of the rooms space. "Well that was strange." David said to himself, saying his thoughts outloud.

 _"I agree sir, our mentor's behavior was quite strange, was it not?"_ Delta said in David's mind, interrupting his host from his peaceful thoughts. His thoughts turning from ones of peace into ones of anger. His emerald green eyes shifting back to their enrage red.

"Did I ask for your opinion on the matter Delta?" David asked his mental embodiment of logic, his question being rather rhetorical and taking Delta off guard.

 _"A... no, I guess not sir."_ Delta said back, not sure how to respond to his host strange change in logic.

"Good! Know if you don't mind, sign off." David roared at his mental embodiment of logic.

 _"But sir, I still believe that I could be off assistance."_ Delta said, doing his best to change David's mind, to no prevail.

"That's an order Delta!" David roared at Delta.

 _"As you wish."_ Delta said, his voice leaving David's mind, leaving his mind alone to just his thoughts for the first time in nearly three years.

His mind wasn't empty for long, however.

 _"If I could be kind as to interrupt."_ Another voice, which was not Delta's said entering David mind unobstructed for the first time.

"I told you to leave me alone Delta!" David said to the new voice, not aware that the one he was currently talking to was not in fact Delta.

 _"Oh Delta, I can assure you that I am anything, but that logical Delta."_ The voice said, striking David's attention.

* * *

I apologize for these chapters taking longer and longer. I have hit a wall when it comes to writing this story right now, but worry not I am committed to finishing it.


	10. Chapter 10: We All Have Demons Inside

I don't own any of the characters from Frozen. They are all respectively owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The only characters I own is David, his mental embodiment of logic, trust, and good memories Delta, and his mental embodiment of hatred, ambition, and bad memories Omega. Delta and Omega are both based on the A.I. fragments of the same name from Rooster Teeth's popular web series Red vs. Blue. This is a sequel to my previous Frozen fanfiction, Frozen and the Titanium Katana. I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment, favorite, and follow afterwards.

* * *

"Then if you aren't Delta, then who are you?" David asked the new voice in his head.

 _"I am Omega, you've probably heard of me."_ Omega said in David's head.

"Not to sound like an ass. But I can honestly say that I have never heard of you before." David said to Omega.

 _"I see, well this is awkward."_ Omega said.

"How's that" David asked Omega, not really interested in what he was saying.

 _"Hmm... I can make more powerful than that Delta ever can. "_ Omega said, changing tactics.

"Whatever you say Omega." David said losing interest in whatever Omega was saying.

 _"I see that you don't believe my words."_ Omega said using David's ignorance against him.

"You very perspective. Now would make like a tree and get out of here." David said, his words burning with sarcasm.

 _"It's leave. Make like a tree and leave. Apollo, you sound like a damn foal when you say it wrong."_ Omega said to David connecting him.

"Alright then leave, and take your bullshit with you." David said his annoyance building.

 _"Don't you get it. I can make far more powerful than Delta, or even Apollo could even dare to."_ Omega said, this time catching David's attention.

"What do you mean?" David asked Omega, sitting on his bed made out of fire.

 _"Let me show you."_ Omega said to David, as an image of Elsa and Anna began to appear on the tile floor beneath him. Elsa and Anna were both sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard of the castle. Omega didn't allow audio, so from David's perspective, it just look like two mouths moving when they spoke.

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" David asked Omega, staring at the image of his two sisters.

 _"I assume that you remember all of those 'training' sessions that Apollo has put you."_ Omega said to David.

"Yeah, but what does any of this have to do with my sisters?" David asked Omega.

 _"Just let me show you."_ Omega said, and the inner thoughts of his two sisters began to play for David.

* * *

 _"Why does Elsa always blame herself so much?"_ David heard Anna think to herself.

 _"Anna you will never be able to understand what I am going through. Only one person has been able to... and he is gone."_ David heard Elsa think to herself.

"What is the meaning of this?" David asked Omega, the fire within him beginning to make his blood boil.

 _"Isn't it obvious. It is to me."_ Omega began in a mocking tone. David's anger building from a small candle, into a full-blown wildfire. _"You might think that it was you that finally brought your two sisters together. But the sad truth of the matter is that your death brings Elsa and Anna together."_ Omega continued, his words slow and calculated. Making is so that every single syllable hit his target with maximum efficiency.

"That's not true!" David roared, his blood beginning to literally boil in anger.

 _"Oh, but it is. Delta and Apollo were just trying to keep you from the truth."_ Omega said, his words beginning to sink into David's mind.

"I'm not listening. I'm not listening." David said, grabbing the sides of his head with his hands. Doing his best to block out Omega's words.

 _"Oh, I know the truth can be hard to take."_ Omega said sarcastically, his words cutting into David's skin better than any knife could.

"Shut up, you know nothing about what I have gone through. Or my sisters!" David roared, the fires around him beginning to grow larger.

 _"Oh, but I do. I share the exact same memories as that Delta character does."_ Omega said, giving a slight pause. _"But more importantly, I share the exact same memories as... you."_ Omega finished. David about ready to explode at someone.

"What do you know about me?" An infuriated David asked Omega. In a manner to only increase David's anger, he intentionally didn't answer. David's anger exploding into a full-blown rage. "ANSWER ME!" David's voice boomed off of the fiery walls of his room.

Omega, pleased with his handiwork answered his question without hesitation.

 _"You and I, are the same. We share the same memories, the same experiences, the same fucked up past life."_ Omega said, expecting a but to come to David.

"But." David said interrupting, falling right into Omega's hands.

"But. You know the one difference between you and I is?" Omega asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"No, what?" David said sarcastically.

 _"I'm not soft."_ Omega said, bringing David passed his breaking

 **"I AM NOT SOFT!"** David roared.

 _"I am inclined to disagree."_ Omega said, sounding more like Delta.

"How?" David asked bluntly, his rage lessening a little bit.

 _"I'm glad you asked."_ Omega began. _"You may see me as a parasite that feeds off of the weak."_ Omega continued, only to get interrupted by David.

"That sounds about right." David said sarcastically. Getting a growl from Omega.

 _"As... I was saying."_ Omega said, beginning to continue his little monologue. _"You may see me as nothing more than a parasite that feeds on the weakness of others. However, I am so much more than that."_ Omega said, his words being intentionally confusing.

"What do you mean?" David asked Omega with genuine interest.

 _"I mean... that I am you. I am everything that you have experienced and more. I am your memories, but more specifically. I am your 'bad' memories."_ Omega said, his words seeming to be more to himself. Saying the word 'bad' in an almost mocking tone of voice. _"I am the literal embodiment of your all the pain that you have suffered through. I am all of the heartaches that you have gone through, justified or not. I am all of the bullshit that has been thrown at you throughout your entire life."_ Omega ranted, giving a slight pause before delivery one final statement.

 _"You and I, are the same."_ Omega finished, and David was livid.

"We are NOT the same!" David roared.

 _"You can say that same phrase over and over again. But that phrase doesn't make it true."_ Omega said to David, his words digging into the skull of David.

"What do you want from me Omega?" David asked Omega.

 _"I want what you want..."_ Omega said, dramatically pausing on purpose. _"Answers. Answers that you can only get from Apollo."_ Omega, making David's brain go into deep thought. Thoughts that Omega monitored with great interest.

"You're right." David said, his words taking Omega by surprise.

 _"Wait I am... I mean, of course, I am."_ Omega stumbled, surprised that David had accepted his words so quickly. _"So what is your plan?"_ Omega asked David, full-well knowing what his host was planning on doing to Apollo.

"You let me worry about that." David said to Omega, rising from his bed made out of fire. "I think it is the time that I give Apollo a visit." David said as he exited his small room, heading toward Apollo's throne room in the core of the sun.

* * *

Omega appeared in the throne room of Apollo. Apollo busy spreading his fire throughout the solar system. Him sending some needed rays of her seemingly endless fire and light to the planet of Neptune. Apollo halted his task when he saw Omega enter the room.

"Omega!" Apollo greeted the literal embodiment of rage. Him standing from his throne of fire. "How has our _mission_ been going?" Apollo said to Omega, a crooked smile appearing on both of their faces.

"Rather well, I believe that my words have gotten into our test subject." Omega said to Apollo. The two seeing David as nothing more than a pawn in their twisted plans. "In fact, he is on his way to _visit_ you." Omega said, Apollo's crooked grin only growing in size.

"Excellent, he may be ready just yet." Apollo said, his plans for his great apprentice slowly coming together.

"Should I be here for the meeting?" Omega asked Apollo.

"No! No, that will make him suspicious of your intentions. No, leave him with me." Apollo said dismissing Omega. Omega warping into the walls of fire of the throne room.

"Yes, my plan will soon come together." Apollo said to himself, a wicked smile appearing on his face. A smile that only grew when he heard the pounding of his apprentice knocking on the door to the throne room. The room shaking from the force being delivered.

"Yes, things are going exactly according to plan."

* * *

I deeply apologize that this story is taking so long for me to update. I have gotten completely invested in the MLP story that I have been writing. I surely hope that I can have at least two chapters released in the following month.

Before someone asks. I am referencing a scene from Back to the Future Part 2


End file.
